moheart7fandomcom-20200213-history
The Gemnites
The most unique of creatures to ever roam Equestria, unlike most they weren’t naturally born but rather made by magically fusing the souls of deceased Diamond Dogs with the precious gems they dug for in life, thus the main reason why they resemble canines with crystal growing out of them. While many of these creatures were made, there are six in particular that stand out better than any of them for being the most unique and magically powerful… Crystal Dust – The “Smart One” Made from the fusion of a Diamond, she is has the purest of all magic inside of her and as such has the most brainpower out of all her peers. With her increased intelligence, she is the proclaimed leader of her small group and is always relied upon for her amazing ideas either inventive or otherwise. However while she may be the smartest of the Gemnites, she is also the most stubborn, always taking too long to accept another’s opinion before finally caving in when she discovers how right they are compared to her own. She does on the other hand, have a loving soft spot for the rest of her group, willing to sacrifice anything for them at any cost. Sheen – The “Flashy One” Crystal Dust’s Second in Command and the fusion of an Emerald. With a personality of a high-class superstar, the particular Gemnite loves to indulge in the finest of privileges such as clothing, wine and other luxuries. However despite his supposed ego, he does have a generous side and always likes to share in his luxuries with his fellow group members. As Second in command, he acts like a big-brother figure to his fellow Gemnites and would always bail them out if there’s trouble. Misty Blue – The “Tomboyish One” The fusion of a Sapphire and the most outgoing of her group. As a residential tomboy, she can’t stand doing anything she considers too girly for her taste. She also has an odd ability that sets her apart from her fellow Gemnites due to the magical power the gem she was made from had possessed, as such she has the ability to hypnotise unsuspecting victims to do whatever she wants. However she prefers not to use this ability if she could help it since it makes her feel a little too out of place even amongst her peers, so she usually hides her ability by covering her eyes with sunglasses made of her own sapphires, which in turn makes her feel all the more “cool”. Ruby Rock – The “Shy One” The most timid of the six and a fusion of a bloodstone ruby. Being the last to be made out of the six, she’s considered to be the youngest out of all of them and as such is constantly being supported by her protective older siblings. This is of course, understandable since she has been the most nervous of the Gemnites since her creation, being the only known one to actually be terrified of the dark even though technically part of her was grown in a cave. She does however have her brave moments whenever her siblings are involved and has been known to break out of her shell and exploded if her anger is pushed too far. Topaz – The “Crazy One” The smallest of the six and the fusion of a Topaz. No one knows why this particular Gemnite is so manic most of the time, some suspect it’s because of the soul he was fused with, some even think it was because there was too much of the gem that not enough common sense was able to fit in. Either way his eccentric personality has dubbed him the wild-card of the group and he always goes around doing anything to get a good laugh. However even though he may be technically insane, he does have enough sense to know whether his fellow Gemnites need him to be serious at certain points. Rough Cut – The “Strong One” A fusion of an amethyst and the biggest, and strongest of all Gemnites. With his immense strength he can easily punch his hand through a wall of stone three feet thick, but even with his powerful muscles his brainpower is a different story. As part of his creation, what he makes up for in physical power, he severely lacks in intelligence, if diagnosed medically then he would be deemed legally retarded. Because of this, he doesn’t talk much and only speaks in short utterances whenever he does, however despite this he has a strong connection with his fellow Gemnites and is at least smart enough to do whatever it takes to protect them. Gallery MLP OCs - The Gemnites by Moheart7.png MLP_OCs_-_The_Gemnites_-_Crystalised_by_Moheart7.png MLP_OCs_-_The_Gemnites_-_EG_version_by_Moheart7.png Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:MLP